Talk:Tam Song/@comment-76.201.66.12-20190208041144/@comment-76.201.66.12-20190209045536
Also, Oof, get ready for a loooong post because I am about to tell you about my experience with Kotlc. It started on day in I think fourth grade. I was going into my school library to find a new book, so I went into the back of the library when a book caught my eye. It was the first book of Keeper of the Lost Cities series. *Gasp!* So I checked it out and was like, whoa, this is actually good, and then I read the next book. Then the next. So I kept telling my friends to read the series and they kept saying they would, but they never did, so thats when I made the deal with one of my friends that is explained above. So I kept reading the books fom the library until ONE DAY after months of begging, my parents finally bought me the books so they wouldn't have to suffer any longer. So I started marking the books for how many times I read them and in total, I read the first book nine times, the second book five times, third six times, fourth five times, fifth four times, sixth two times, and seventh one time as in now. Keeper of the Lost Cities was my home away from home. I always imagined myself inside the story and I always got lost inside the books. No one in my friend group read as much as I do, so none of them really understood how someone can have a book that they feel mentally and physically attached to, so I was always alone on that one, but not anymore! I mean unless any of you are reading this and saying, "Ew. What a weirdo. I just like the books." So yeah, next paragraph. My English teacher had her class raise our hands if we read a book more than one time, so I proudly rasied my hand thinking, "Yeah! This is going to be a awesome year where my teacher loves that I am attached to a book series!" But sorry small and fragile little Willow Flame, she said that she doesn't think it is good to read a book more than one time. Let me say that I was horrified. What will she think of me??? Of course, I know the teacher so its not like she would get mad at me or something. So anyways, later that day she gave us a slip of paper that asked us how many books we read and stuff like that. Then I get to a question that says, "How many times have you read the same book?" At that point, I didn't care if she though I was a weirdo, so I wrote down eight times. Then the paper asked, " What book?" And let me tell yu, my brain was getting excited because I thought she would finally understand, so I wrote, KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES BOOK ONE. After that I also wrote, IT IS THE BEST SERIES EVER AND EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT. So yeah! That sums up my experience even though you just asked for how I got into it, but I am in a typing mood so this is what you get! If you have any other questions then feel free to ask! Willow Flame out!